


In This Space

by Fuse



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Amity Blight is a Mess, Attempt at Humor, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, F/F, Families of Choice, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuse/pseuds/Fuse
Summary: (Slight AU)The universe has many parts, some parts more dangerous than others. For fourteen-year-old Luz Noceda, she would give anything to escape into another world–one which she wouldn't be a complete freak in.Then she makes a discovery that changes her life forever...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't go away so...here we go.
> 
> ADDITIONAL WARNINGS: some homophobic language from other kids in Luz's original school. Just 13-14 year olds being jerks. 
> 
> Also some mild language (mostly from Eda)

**Prologue**

* * *

She had been fourteen when a wave of change crashed over her life, both ripping 

it apart and making improvements.

It had been strange really, how policy and traditions seemed not to matter in those instances. When the evil that she had been taught about since birth had revealed itself as not so evil after all. Yes, things had changed and it wasn't easy yet, she had to admit, it was for the best.

Even if the change did come with a heavy price. Though, now as she thought about it all this time later, it had been worth it.

Give or take **_one_ **annoying compound anyway.


	2. A wish for change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz's mom is not the villian in this story this whole thing is the "doing what is the best" misguided thing.
> 
> Other kids at school and some teachers? Not so much.
> 
> Also pulling some inspiration from crap teachers I had when Iwas around the same age as Luz (14ish)

It was at the start of summer when everything started to change, or so it had been told because sometimes, even heroes don't have the best beginnings or the most love. 

That was the case for Luz Noceda, who found herself not only at the beginning of summer but also sitting in the principal's office discussing  _ behavior  _ camps with her mother and the principal as thoughts raced through her mind.

Why was she the one expected to change? Sure, she would admit that she got carried away with some things but that wasn't what this discussion was about at all.

No, this was about other things. Things that  _ others  _ said and did. Things  _ others  _ had problems with and no matter how the principal or teachers tried to wrap it, Luz knew what the bigger picture was and she would be lying if she said that it didn't hurt.

What was worse was her mother (who had always said she would be on her side) seemed to agree with him. So she just sat there, numb and barely absorbing any of the conversation between the pair of adults.

Though somewhere, deep inside herself, she wished that something would happen. A portal open up or a magical object falling from the sky. Anything to remove her from this room and this conversation. 

Anything that could distract her from the knot forming in her throat. 

  
  
  
  


"This is the best thing for you." 

"You'll make some real friends." 

She barely registered her mother's words on the drive home, eyes trained out the window, catching sight of a group of teens with strikingly bright hair exiting one of the stores.

_ I bet no one ever judges them. _

She thought as she closed her eyes to fight against the emotions she felt.

  
  


_ I wish it was like in the books or movies. That mysterious objects or a freak tidal wave would transport me out of here. To somewhere I wouldn't be a freak. Where people wouldn't judge me for every single thing. _

  
  


_ Somewhere where being just me would be enough _


End file.
